Child of Loki
by MK123
Summary: This is technically a prequel Loki of Asgard and Loki of Earth but it might be better to read them first. This is the back story for Loki. It will start when he was a baby and touch the most important years of his life (ending with his arrival on Earth in the beginning of Loki of Asgard) and how he found Sasha.
1. Chapter 1 The Baby

_Author's Note: One person has written me expressing an interest in Loki's past. Loki's real name is Kiore so for the first chapter he will be referred to as such until his name is changed. If you have read Loki of Earth then you know who his mother is if you haven't guess. I think I left enough clues that you can tell._

**Chapter 1 The Baby**

The baby snuggled under the blanket as his mother set him down in the dresser drawer. It opened his eyes as his mother moved away from him, turning fuzzy.

"Hush Kiore my little one," his mother whispered. His eyes drooped as his mother started chanting in some odd tongue and the green lights appeared. Kiore's eyes struggled to keep open but in the end he gripped the blanket with one hand and slept.

He woke suddenly in the dark, he was cold, wet, and where was mama? He opened his mouth to cry but there was no air. He flailed his arms still tangled in the blanket that was steadily pulling him towards something. Kiore cried as he hit something hard as he slid against the floor. With the sudden reappearance of air he took in a lung full and screamed.

"Mama, mama, mama…" Finally Kiore cried himself to sleep. Mama would come, mama always came for him. When Kiore woke again he was hungry, still wet and, still alone. He heard the door opening and started crying. Mama hated when he cried but Kiore was miserable and alone and scared. "Wah, mama…"

8*8*8*8

Heimdell Frost irritably switched off the voice that was attached to the ship. He knew by the gages how fast he was going and what was out there. He did not need some smart-aleck computer with a fake voice telling him what was going on his ship. He expertly navigated threw the asteroid belt when he noticed the parts of a broken ship littering the space way. He reached for his radio. "This is HeA145 is there anyone out there?" A small escape ship showed up on his radar. There was no answer from the other ship and he was tempted to head for home.

He shook his head and carefully guided the ship towards the object. Docking was easy and he pulled an old gun from the compartment just in case he needed it before opening both doors. He nearly dropped the gun when a baby started wailing. He looked around before locating the small bundle of green blankets that had slid under a bench. He knelt down and scooped up the baby. It opened its green eyes and reached out for him with chubby little hands.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Heimdell said desperately. He looked around but the only thing in the ship was the baby. Quickly he re-entered his own ship still holding the baby and set his course for home. Glad he had already made all his deliveries for the day. He landed on his strip and gathering up the still crying baby headed for Bifrost. Andhrimnir Kaiser, better known as Andy, would know what to do with a baby.

"Andy," Heimdell called out as soon as he opened the door to the dinning establishment the man owned.

"Hello Heimdell back so soon," the tall young man asked as he wiped down one of the tables. "I'll get your dinner in a minute."

"Actually I need food for a baby," Heimdell said awkwardly looking at the bundle in his arms.

"A baby? Where did you find a baby," Andy asked walking over. The baby started wailing again and Heimdell thrust the baby into Andy's arms.

"I found it in an escape pod after my mail route. I don't know what to do with it."

Andy cradled the baby with one hand and quickly warmed up some milk. Heimdell helped him place it in a bottle then he nudged the baby's lips with the nipple. The baby latched on and started to suck rapidly, his hands unclenching from the blanket and reaching up for the bottle.

"Good boy," Andy cooed gently unwrapping the baby from the blanket. As he thought the baby's cloth dipper was wet and so were his clothes. He pulled out on of his children's old shirts and changed the baby then tucked the baby in a drawer. He spread out the blanket looking for anything distinguishing and he looked at the letters on the edge of the green blanket.

"L O K I," Andy read out loud. "Heimdell think Loki could be his name?"

"Weird name but why else would it be written on his blanket," I'm going to go report what happened with the district. Perhaps the boy has a family out there looking for him."

"Go do that," Andy said. "So Loki," he said cradling the baby to his chest. "I guess you'll be staying here for a while."


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so late but my computer refused to turn on for one day and then after I finally got it on it took another half hour to get the monitor to stay on. _

_Also I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is three. _

**Chapter 2 The Storm**

The solar storm had caught everyone by surprise so Loki found himself walking back home without shelter as the rocks started to fall. He could not find the path and remembering what Odin had said about staying in one place if he was lost he sat down right where he was. He gripped tighter to his green blanket and hunched down smaller as the dark closed in. He pulled the cloth over his head as if it could protect him from the dark.

The air was dusty but the blanket did a fine job filtering out the dust from the solar storm. He closed his eyes and curled up underneath the blanket at the storm raged around him.

He never noticed the green light that washed over him or the fact that nothing had hit him yet; instead he fell into a dreamless sleep. Someone would find him all he had to do was wait.

8*8*8*8

"Andy have you seen Loki," Thor Cane asked as he entered Bifrost as fast as his five year old legs could carry him. "He's missing. He was supposed to be with Weyland yesterday when the storm started."

"No I haven't seen him," Andy said worriedly. "He knows better to be outside during a storm. Two people died during the last one."

"Can you help daddy find him," Thor asked.

"Sure," Andy said taking off his apron and hanging the closed sign on the door before locking it behind him. Odin Cane was standing by the radio house with everyone, standing outside it.

"We'll walk down the path in a line looking for clues," Odin said worriedly. He was the boy's legal guardian and having the boy turn up dead would be bad for his job.

Weyland shook his head saying, "I'm sure the boy is fine. He's smart he probably found a place to hole up when the weather took a turn for the worse."

That had been two hours ago and Andy was worried about the boy when he saw a familiar green blanket. He walked over and stopped short. There was a ring of hailstones about three inches from the boy who appeared to be asleep.

"Loki," Andy asked softly, kneeling down and shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" His eyes fluttered open and he yawned before looking around confused. "Where am I?"

"You don't know where you are," Andy asked.

Loki shook his head, "I was walking home and I got lost so I sat down and stayed. I must have fallen asleep last night during the storm. Odin said if I ever got lost I should stay where I am and someone will find me. Did I do the right thing Andy?"

"Yes you did Loki but how did you survive the storm. Did you get hit?"

"No," Loki clutched his blanket tighter then held it out. "My blankie kept me safe."

"Sure it did," Andy agreed, eyeing the stones. "Let's get you home to Odin alright?" Loki nodded and Andy picked him up tucking the three year old tightly to his chest. He scuffed the stones as he stood and walked away to return Loki to his guardian as he left a thin trail of green light slid out of the ground and slid along back to the blanket where it vanished.


	3. Chapter 3 The School

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is five and it's his first day of school. Thor is seven. _

**Chapter 3 The School**

Loki eyed the building nervously as Thor tried to tug him off of Heimdell's delivery ship. "Come on Loki. We'll be late for school."

"Heimdell why can't we stay in Asgard for school," Loki said clutching his blanket.

"Asgard isn't a big enough trade post to have it's own school Loki and you have to leave your blanket here remember."

"But it keeps me safe," Loki protested looking up at Heimdell his face half buried in the object.

"You will be safe at school. Valhalla is perfectly safe and I can keep your blanket right here. He pulled out an old lock box and opened it. How about you leave the blanket here and I'll deliver it when I come to pick you up later?"

"I don't know," Loki said.

"I need to get to work," Heimdell said exasperatedly.

Thor reached over and pulled the blanket out of Loki's hands and handed it to Heimdell. He shoved Loki's backpack into his hands and dragged the boy out of the ship.

"Bye Heimdell. See you later. Come on Loki we'll be late for our first day of school. You will love our teacher."

8*8*8*8

Freya Folksier was a good teacher but Loki wanted to go home to Asgard. He didn't like the one-room building all the children had lessons in or the lessons either. The only lesson he actually liked was reading but the school books were boring and he wished he was in Weyland's shop leafing through instruction manuals instead of stories about cats sitting on mats or other things.

As soon as the last bell rang Loki gathered up the books and ran towards the landing point. "Hey kid, you're not supposed to be here," a guard shouted as Loki ran by the post and towards Heimdell's just docked ship.

"Sorry about that Freyr," Heimdell said to the guard as he caught Loki before the guard did. "His fist day of school and he's never been out of our trading post before."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. Tyr would have my head if anyone got injured on my watch."

"I know how to get around a ship," Loki said wiggling out of Heimdell's arms and pouting.

"Sure you do kid," Freyr remarked ruffling his hair. "But the landing site is not a playground."

"I know," Loki said as Thor came running up.

"Loki you left me behind! Wasn't school great?"

"No," Loki said, "it was too loud. Can't Weyland teach me at home," he begged. "I'd learn more from him anyways."

"Ask Odin," Heimdell said. "See you later Freyr."

"Can I have my blanket back," Loki asked as soon as they got into the air.

"Systems stable," a robotic voice said.

"What was that," Loki asked slipping out of his seat belt and running over to the control panel where Heimdell was driving.

"That was the ship. I forgot I had the artificial voice on."

"Is it smart," Loki asked.

"No," Heimdell remarked. "It just repeats what the monitors say. It can't do anything else."

"If you don't like it then can I have it," Loki asked.

"What would you do with a ship," Thor asked from his seat.

"Not the ship," Loki said. "The voice program."

"Sure," Heimdell said. "What are you going to do with it though?"

"I'm going to build a friend," Loki declared. "One smart enough that it can think for its-self."

"Sure you do that," Heimdell said distractedly as he landed the ship after making Loki sit back down. Once the door was open Thor ran out to go get a snack before doing his homework but Loki took out a disk and transferred the artificial voice from the ship to the disk.

"See you tomorrow Heimdell," Loki said as he exited the ship.


	4. Chapter 4 The Shop

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is eight and it's his first time doing magic (not that he knows he did it). _

**Chapter 4 The Shop**

Loki tucked a hand under his chin and looked down at the parts on the table. "How is it going kid," Weyland asked coming up behind him.

He looked up and shrugged then grinned, "I got it to actually start speaking but it's not capable of making decisions yet."

"You want it to be able to run a ship without you?"

"Suppose something happens during the middle of a flight? If the ship is alive then it could fly its-self."

"This is about your parents isn't it?"

"No, yes." The boy shrugged and looking down fiddled with the pieces of an old computer. "I want to know who they are. I know they didn't mean to leave me but I wish I knew who I was."

"You are my apprentice," Weyland said simply. "Now stop tinkering and get back to work."

8*8*8*8

Loki studied the pieces again then in a fury of movement started putting the elusive pieces together. An hour latter he was done and staring at a miniature computer, built out of old parts, which was in perfect working order. He turned to the main computer and opened the folder and studied the lines of code. With the same wild abandon in which he had finished his earlier project he started typing not realizing the green light surrounding him was not from the screen. He didn't see Weyland looking in art the door and decide to close up with him still in the building. Weyland would get him in the morning so he could get to school in time but for now the kid was inventing and he knew enough that he wouldn't appreciate the intrusion. Instead he unfolded the kid's blanket from his school bag and draped it over his shoulders before retreating to his own rooms in the shop.

He casually pulled his baby blanket back over his shoulders and continued typing as the code took shape. Saving the lines he nervously opened the program and waited.

"Did you need anything Masker Loki," the computer asked. Loki had changed the voice into one that was normal, by taking a blend of voices from Asgard and mixing the voice patterns together.

"Yes, what do you want me to call you," Loki asked, green eyes bright with delight that it was working.

"Fully Animated Device Emitter is fine," the computer replied. "Since that is what my file is labeled as, "But since it is a mouthful I think F.A.D.E. will be easier to say Master."

Loki laughed, "F.A.D.E. it is then."

"You should get to bed Master Loki. I believe you have school tomorrow."

"Now you sound like Weyland. Besides I want to download you to my new computer so you can come to school with me. I want someone to talk to during lunch."

"If you would just connect the two devices I am capable of transferring myself over by myself."

"You can," Loki asked.

"You made me shouldn't you know what I can do," F.A.D.E. asked.

"I know what you are supposed to do," Loki countered, "I'm just not sure you can actually do it."

The computer laughed and dimmed a little as Loki connected the two computers. "I'll be ready to go to school with you tomorrow Master. Now go to sleep."

"Yes sir," Loki said sleepily and curled up on the couch nearby. Weyland found him there the next morning curled up under his blanket and with a small computer sitting finished on his workbench.

_AN: Also no Loki's father is not showing up in this story but I will do a short story about how they met since so many people are interested in Kiore's father. The story is up now and is called '_Adin Forestse_er.' It is listed under the movie Thor since it take's place before then._


	5. Chapter 5 The Ship

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is ten/eleven._

**Chapter 5 The Ship**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Weyland," Heimdell asked as Loki looked at him with pleading green eyes. The boy had grown through the years and stood half as tall as the mechanic his red hair falling into his eyes as his borrowed clothes sat ill on his thin frame. He had his hand computer sewn on his right glove and was bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"He can already drive," Weyland pointed out. He ignored the fact that a ten year old boy should not already know how to drive, especially when the legal age was fifteen.

"That's a ground ship," Heimdell said, looking between the ground ship and his ship.

"You don't have work today," Loki said. "Please let me fly your ship. I already know how to calculate exit and entry for our atmosphere and I've watched you fly Thor and I to school for ages."

"Five years is not ages," Heimdell argued but opened the door and gestured for Loki to go inside. "But I suppose one quick lesson can't hurt."

Loki didn't have a permit to learn to drive or a license but he was smart and listened as Heimdell quickly showed him what the different screens did and what information they contained. He even checked Loki's calculations before he would even allow him to attempt to leave the trading post. They were correct of course.

It was a slow day so Heimdell allowed Loki to circle in space for sometime before letting him bring the ship down all by himself.

When they were back on the ground Heimdell finally conceded to allow Loki to fly more often and perhaps even help him with his deliveries. Heimdell watched as the boy ran off to tell Weyland what he had done that day.

8*8*8*8

One year later and Loki could fly the ship better then Heimdell could and had been driving himself to school since Thor had graduated the year before and they were the only ones who knew he did it.

He fingered the letter in his pocket but decided to give it to the boy after school was over. He knew Loki hated school because he felt it was a waste of time. He already knew how to fix several different styles of ships, various appliances and radios. He could also fill out order forms, make fast repairs and fly a ship as well as code or uncode anything with enough effort. So it was no wonder he was bored in class. Math, science and history were dull when you already knew enough to start your own business.

He waited till Loki ran up to his ship to hand over the official documents that made him the youngest person ever in history to be allowed to legally fly a commercial ship.

"I got my license," Loki said holding up two brightly colored cards and showing them to Heimdell.

"Two? I thought you only took one test," Heimdell said.

"I've got my mechanics license as well," Loki said.

"Good job," Heimdell beamed at the boy. "Now how about you drive us home so you can tell Weyland?" Loki nodded eagerly and took the controls and flew them home.


	6. Chapter 6 The Wedding

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is fifteen._

**Chapter 6 The Wedding **

"Loki you have got to help me," Thor cried as he ran into Weyland's shop. He skidded to a stop where Loki was laying on his back half under a ship. The teenager scooted out from under the ship and raised his eyebrow.

"What happened this time Thor," Loki asked wiping grease off his hands with a nearby rag. "And I'm working can't this wait until I get home from work?"

"She said yes," Thor said wringing his hands together.

"Congratulations," Loki said not seeing the big deal.

"I need a best man, someone to stand by my side at the wedding," Thor said. "It's important."

"Why aren't you asking your friends," Loki asked taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You are like my bother Loki. I want you to be there," Thor said, "Will you please be there."

"Alright," Loki said," Tell me the time and I'll have F.A.D.E. remind me." Thor told him the date and F.A.D.E. made a note of it.

8*8*8*8

Of course Thor had to fall in love with and marry someone from Kleik's, the only planet that Loki had heard of that had not invented pants yet. Everyone of both sexes wore skirts. The things he would do for his foster brother, Loki thought, though Sif Lison was pretty with long gold hair and a sweet smile that went nicely with her turquoise skin. She was wearing silver while everyone including the groom wore gold. She was also Thor's love from school though she had never even looked at him during their school years; Loki figured Thor had finally gotten the courage to ask her out.

Loki himself was wearing a gold half mask with small blue sapphires set in the corner of the eyeholes. He was also wearing a gold blouse with sapphires as buttons and a long gold skirt, decorated with gems cut and set out like flowers around the hem. Around his neck was a gold choker with a large tear shaped sapphire set in the middle, a gift from the bride for the wedding. The gem was engraved with the words 'Blessing from every part but most of all from my heart.'

He was also standing rather nervously in the front of the alter with his foster brother and their father waiting for Sif to come down the isle. He felt ridiculous in this outfit but Thor was happy and really what more could he want except for his foster brother to not interrupt him at work the next time something life changing happened. It had taken one extra hour to finish the ship by the time Thor had left.


	7. Chapter 7 The Goodbye

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is fifteen._

**Chapter 7 The Goodbye**

"Master Loki, I've found an important message from the distract center for Master Weyland," F.A.D.E. said.

Loki looked up from the engine he was working on and gave a glance at the small computer he had left on a nearby tray. "What's it about."

"King Usgard requests Weyland's presence in his court. He is to arrive within a week of receiving this message and no later then the 16th of this month," F.A.D.E. read out loud.

"Loki," Weyland called out from the back, "can you get me a locking wrench. This bolt refuses to move."

"Coming," Loki shouted back. He quickly wiped his hands off and went to the workshop bench to find the requested tool. Finding it he walked to the back and handed the tool over. "When were you going to tell me," He asked.

"Tell you what," Weyland asked taking the tool and sliding back underneath the ship.

"That you were leaving," Loki clarified.

"Where would I be going," Weyland asked sliding out just enough for Loki to see his confused expression.

"Mail," Heimdell called from the front of the shop.

"Loki will you go get that for me," Weyland asked getting up. "Then will talk."

"Alright," Loki said. "Coming," he called up. He climbed up the ladder from the workshop which was underground and entered the shop. Heimdell was leaning against the counter toying with his mail bag. "What do you have for us?"

"The usual," Heimdell remarked handing over a stack of papers. "I also have this though." He pulled out a creamy white envelope. "It's for Weyland and it is important. I'm supposed to get him to sign for it but you can do it." He held out his clipboard and Loki signed on the blank line.

"Thank you Heimdell," Loki said taking the mail and dropping it down the slot in the back so Weyland could get it.

"See you guys at Bifrost," Heimdell said heading out the door. "And you two better show up or Andy is going to be upset he didn't see you."

"We'll be there," Loki said waving his hand as he ducked behind the counter and headed back down the stairs again.

"This is all the mail," Weyland asked as he leafed threw the bills, and then tossed Loki the ship builders catalog so he could restock the shelves.

"No," Loki handed over the creamy white envelope. "Specially mail."

Weyland took the letter opened it and then looked at Loki, "Did F.A.D.E. tell you I was leaving?" Loki nodded and Weyland handed over the letter. "Well I wasn't leaving earlier but I have to leave now." He quickly went up the ladder and Loki followed.

"You're leaving now?"

"I have to. Remember the ship I was fixing this morning?"

"Yes."

"Well the owner is going there and I don't have enough time to book a separate flight." He ran into his rooms and started backing his clothing tossing it into his bag. Loki watched from the door helping him put together his tool kit. "Loki have you seen my dress shirt," Weyland asked.

"They are in my dresser drawer still," Loki replied. "You never took them out when I moved in."

Weyland entered to room and pulled out the contents of the drawer into his bag, not noticing the brown paper package that also fell in. "Well I've got to go," Weyland remarked.

"Wait," Loki said. "Heimdell said Andy wanted to see us."

"What day is it," Weyland asked.

""The third," Loki replied after checking with F.A.D.E., "Any idea why Andy wants to see us? I do know how to cook and we have a kitchen."

"Come on," Weyland remarked picking up is bags and heading out to Bifrost. Loki ran after him.

"What is going on," he asked as Weyland opened the door to the dark restaurant. "Besides it looks like the place is closed."

"Surprise," Thor bellowed as the lights came flickering on as Loki's words. Andy was leaning against the counter, Thor and his new wife was sitting in front of a large birthday cake and Heimdell was grinning, a pair of binoculars around his neck. He had been the one why had told Andy they had been coming.

"It is you birthday," Weyland said. "Well the day Heimdell found you at least."

Loki's eyes brightened and he turned to look at Weyland. The older mechanic shifted then held out an envelope. Loki took it then opened it and pulled it out of the envelope, "It's the deed to the shop," Weyland said. "Thor's taking over his father's business and you were my apprentice for a few years. Since I'm leaving I figured you would take care of things here."

"I will," Loki said. Weyland pulled Loki into a hug then picked up his bag.

"I hate to leave but I really need to get going. I'll write and come home as soon as possible."

"I'll be here," Loki promised.


	8. Chapter 8 The Leaving

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is sixteen._

**Chapter 8 The Leaving**

Loki usually worked late, so getting a call over the radio at five in the morning should have annoyed him to no end. Except the person calling was Heimdell and he sounded terrible.

"Heimdell what is wrong," Loki asked rubbing his eyes as he slipped on his headphones and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"I'm sick. I need you to take my ship and do my deliveries for me." Heimdell's voice was horse and there were several hacking coughs from the radio.

"Don't worry Heimdell," Loki said, "I'll do it. I'll close up the shop now and come over and get the keys."

"Thank you,' Heimdell said hoarsely.

Loki pulled on his shoes and grabbed some soup from the fridge. He headed outside and ran to Heimdell's place and let himself in. "Heimdell I'm here," Loki called out as he shut the door.

"Upstairs," Heimdell called out. Loki headed up the stairs and entered Heimdell's bedroom. "Here are the keys." Loki took them and handed Heimdell the soup

"I'll come tell you when I am done delivering the mail," Loki promised.

"I know you will," Heimdell said.

Loki left the house and went to Heimdell's ship. He attached F.A.D.E. to the computer and flicked though the check list to prepare for take off. He had five stops planed, and one case of medicine to deliver.

"F.A.D.E. can you plan the fastest route I can take to get to all these," Loki asked.

"Yes Master Loki. I would suggest this route." A map opened on the screen and Loki nodded.

"Alright let's go." Loki started up the ship got permission to leave orbit and took of. Space is beautiful but boring, there is nothing outside you windows and there is nothing outside at all, just a vacuum. Still Loki liked it. Seeing the asteroids go by and landing on foreign places was Loki's idea of a vacation.

He made his deliveries without any problems and stayed to talk with a pair of elderly people about their grandchildren. Loki swung the empty bag over his head as he entered the ship. He tossed the bag onto the copilot's seat and sat on the pilot's seat.

"F.A.D.E. want to drive home," he asked the computer. "It is clear from here back to Asgard."

"If you wish Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied. F.A.D.E. started the engines and plotted the course as Loki worked out all of Heimdell's paperwork at the control panel. "Master Loki," I'm receiving no signals from Asgard."

Loki checked the map and frowned. "What do you mean no signals?"

"The radar says there is nothing there, Master Loki."

"But it has to be there," Loki said in panic. "Asteroids just don't disappear in a day."

"Wait I'm picking up a signal off a police ship. They want to know who we are."

Loki slipped on his headphones and adjusted the mouthpiece. "This is HeA145. I repeat this is HeA145."

"HeA145 we read you loud and clear. Turn over your coordinates and prepare to be boarded."

"What," Loki asked stopping the ship. "What's going on?" F.A.D.E. forwarded their coordinates and Loki waited. The police came in with guns drawn but lowered them when they saw Loki.

"Heimdell I presume," the captain asked.

Loki shook his head, "I'm Loki, Heimdell's sick so I did his deliveries for him."

"You lived in Asgard?"

"No I live in Asgard," Loki said. "Who are you and why can't I reach the control office?"

I am Captain Helbindi of the Intergalactic Police Department. I'm afraid to tell you that Asgard is no more."

"What do you mean Asgard is no more," Loki sputtered. "I just left this morning."

"Did you learn about the Chitauri at school?" Loki nodded. "Well they have escaped their bonds and have started taking over planets again. I am afraid they have destroyed Asgard. We can't find any sign of them."

"Asgard's gone," Loki said faintly.

"I am afraid so. You are lucky to be alive," Captain Helbindi said.

"But I shouldn't be," Loki said. "Heimdell was supposed to deliver the mail."

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Captain Helbindi remarked going over to wrap his arm around Loki. "He would have wanted you to live. We also found some stuff floating around in space, it as well as this ship is now yours."

"What am I going to do," Loki asked.

"Well our sector is a little out of the way," Bolverk said waving one of his four hands. "I've got letters and a birthday present for my children and no mail carrier in sight. We all need someone to deliver packages."

"That's a good idea," Captain Helbindi remarked scratching his blue scalp. "You can run a delivery service. This ship seams in good shape, we'll pay for your first round of fuel and give you some references. You'll be good."

"Thank you," Loki said storing the IPD's packages in his hold.

"Well we have got to get back to work. We will see you soon Loki." Captain Helbindi said exiting the ship. Loki waved goodbye then turned the ship away from the empty space that had once been home and moved on.

_Author's Note: Is there anything you wish to know about Kiore/Loki? If you have a suggestion please PM or leave a review and I will write a chapter using the prompt if I think it is appropriate. _


	9. Chapter 9 The Story

_Author's Note: This chapter is for the guest who left the review who wanted a little more of Kiore's childhood. Since I wasn't planning on going backwards in the storyline I took a different approach. Hope you like it._

_Also I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is seventeen but the story covers when he was from about eight to about eleven years. I don't think I mentioned it but Kiore/Loki dropped out of school when he was twelve._

**Chapter 9 The Story**

Loki found himself once again in the hospitality of the Kerptins, small furry beings that could build things faster then even he could. The Kerptins only made small toy like objects and told stories, which was how he had gotten in this situation.

"Tell us a story from when you were young," one of the Kerptins said.

Loki sighed and picked at his boots, "Alright," he replied. "I've told you of my foster brother right." They nodded and Loki leaned back against a nearby rock. "Well this is the story of how he met his wife and a bit about the trouble we got into while we were still in school."

Loki had noticed immediately when Heimdell had changed coarse towards a lonely asteroid. "Heimdell where are we going," he asked looking up from the inventors' catalog he had snuck away from Weyland.

Heimdell had looked surprised that Loki had noticed but answered, "You have a new classmate. Her parents can't drop her off at the school so I'm going to pick her up."

"So it will be a little kid then," Thor asked looking up from his math homework. He had been having issues in the subject and had taken to doing his homework at the last moment, which didn't help matters at all.

Heimdell shook his head. "She is your age Thor. Her parents are from the agency so they move around a lot, so both of you be nice. She won't have any friends at school yet and will be coming back to Asgard with us after your school is over. Both of her parents work and will pick her up later."

"I will be on my best behavior Heimdell," Thor said immediately. Loki nodded as well and went back to reading his catalog. He didn't care much for new students or the fact that they would be someone else on the ship soon. He tugged his blanket closer around his shoulders and redrew some lines in his plans for a small portable computer.

Sif it turned out had been home schooled and had stuck with them for the first three months of school. She also was picked up from Asgard by her parents so they spent their afternoons together as well. They as a result grew close but neither of them could understand Loki when he went on about computers, technology and space ships.

They raided Andy's kitchen together, after school for snacks. Thor had ran interference and Sif and Loki had snuck into the kitchen and stolen cookies from the tin along with a jug of milk. Loki was sure Andy knew what they were doing but it was fun to steal the treasure for their games of pirates and raiders in the woods.

As they grew older they stopped stealing food from the kitchens and rather helped Loki hack into Heimdell's ship computer to play the most annoying song they could find whenever he opened the main door. It had taken Heimdell a whole week before he finally asked Loki if he could fix it. Loki had fixed the computer easily enough and had started a folder for all his computer viruses. Loki made sure all his viruses wouldn't interfere with the running of Heimdell's ship before he applied them. The ones that were dangerous he never used.

Other days they would have homework or Loki would leave the two and run off to Weyland's shop to build things or work on F.A.D.E. Two years later Thor had convinced Loki that he wasn't needed to help keep Sif entertained after school any longer and Loki took the opportunity to disappear to Weyland's shop for hours at a time sometimes spending the night in the shop instead of his room at Odin's home.

Thor and Sif would do homework together in his house or go fishing to bring fish to Andy at Bifrost in exchange for treats. By the time they graduated Sif's family had moved permanently on to a nearby asteroid and Thor started bothering Loki about how to approach her and how to date her. Loki did his research and suggested things they could do with each other then promptly dropped out of school before his last year.

"And that is how they met," Loki finished quickly. He didn't want to speak of it anymore. It hurt that they, everyone was gone. He looked about at the Kerptins who had been listening attentively.

"Thank your for telling us this tale," one of the Kerptins called out and Loki inclined his head slightly.

"Thank you for your hospitality," he replied. "I've got to be leaving tomorrow so I had better get some sleep now," he explained. They released him from the fire circle and he made his way back to his ship.

"Good night Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied as he opened the door for him, locked it when he was in and as Loki made his way to his bedroom dimmed the lights as he passed.

"Night F.A.D.E.," Loki replied yawning as he changed into sleepwear and slipped between his covers. The lights went completely out and Loki fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's Note: Is there anything you wish to know about Kiore/Loki? If you have a suggestion please PM me or leave a review and I will write a chapter using the prompt if I think it is appropriate._


	10. Chapter 10 The Cat

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is nineteen._

**Chapter 10 The Cat**

Loki sighed and wiped the sweat off his face with a dirty rag. It was hot, on this planet. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore. He had been spat out of the portal into an unknown spacescape. He had also suffered minor damages to his ship so he had but down on the nearest planet he had found. Once his ship was up and running he could easily plot a new course that would allow him to get back to charted space.

The planet seemed barren, devoid of all life except for strange plants and small rodent-like creatures that scurried over the red wasteland. There was no water in sight and Loki wondered how anything survived here. Loki shook his head and gave the screws one last turn before he went in to his ship.

F.A.D.E. had suggested that he stay inside during the hottest part of the day and Loki concurred with the computer's statement. He spent the hottest part of the day in his ship sleeping while F.A.D.E. watched the outside temperatures and wildlife. If anything dangerous approached the ship would go in lock down.

Loki woke to small paws scurrying around on his face. "Whoa." He sat up and wiped at the rodent franticly.

"F.A.D.E. how did it get in," Loki asked as he reached over grabbed his water glass and scooped up the rodent.

"There is a small hole in the hull. You were going to fix it latter, and apparently that animal squeezed in."

"I better fix it now before anything else gets in. F.A.D.E please scan the ship. I want to know if there are any other rodents in here. "

"Right away Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied. "I believe that is the only one though."

Loki opened the door and gathered his tools before grabbing a light and going out to fix the hole in his hull. He worked most of the night on his ship to get it in working order before testing the systems again. F.A.D.E. gave the all clear in the morning and Loki set a course for the spot where he had arrived from. With luck he might be able to work out his position or call for help on the police scanner.

Three hours latter Loki ran the last program through F.A.D.E. and went to the gallery to get something to eat. He opened the cabinet where he kept his plates and yelped as s fire ball flew out of the metal cabinet and on to his chest. He shoved the fire thing away from him and hit the ground rolling to put out the fire as F.A.D.E. turned on the fire dampers.

Loki flexed his hands, glad he had been wearing gloves and looked at what had at what had attacked him. A red kitten was standing rather soggy on his gallery floor. It gave a pitiful mew and looked up at him with bright green eyes.

Loki shook off the water that had fallen from the ceiling and told F.A.D.E. to turn off the water. F.A.D.E. did as commanded and Loki carefully approached the kitten. As he did so it burst into flames snarling a little.

"F.A.D.E. don't turn the water back on," Loki ordered quickly.

"If you say so Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied.

"Come here kitty," Loki said. "Don't set the place on fire." He rummaged in a drawer and pulled out an unopened box of dog biscuits. "I forgot I had these," he muttered as he ripped the box open and offered the cat one of the treats.

The kitten approached warily then darted in and snatched the treat out of his hand. The kitten's paws flared and it cooked the treat to a crisp. It tried to take a bite and spat it out again with a mew.

"No you're not supposed to cook it," Loki said laughing. He offered another biscuit and held it safely over the kitten's head. "Cool down. No more fire please." The kitten flickered then died out. "Good girl." He gave her the treat and watched as she wolfed it down.

She looked up for more and Loki quickly made her some diced up meat on a small saucer and placed it on the ground. "I guess you're coming with me girl but what to name you?"

"How about Sasha," F.A.D.E. interjected.

"That sounds nice," Loki remarked reaching over carefully. The kitten rubbed its head against his palm purring. "I guess that settles it Sasha, though if you are staying I better invest in some fireproof clothing." Loki looked down at his singed shirt and sighed before going to change. When he got back Sasha was sitting in the co-pilot's chair sleeping. Loki just sat in the pilot's chair and piloted them back home. He was no longer alone, and boy was he glad he had kept that free sample of liver flavored dog biscuits.


	11. Chapter 11 The Arrival

_Author's Note: I'm just brushing the important parts of Kiore/Loki's life. In this chapter he is twenty. Also this is the last chapter, Loki is arriving on Earth, and this ends where 'Loki of Asgard' begins. Hope you all enjoyed reading this set of stories._

**Chapter 11 The Arrival**

The pirate attack had been fast and brutal, but lucky for Loki it had been executed poorly. As the guns blared around his ship he let F.A.D.E. take control as he hacked the feed from the enemy ships and sent over his latest virus. As the other two ships's weapons ceased firing. Loki guided his ship urgently away from the pirates and radioed again for help.

Only minutes latter Captain Helblindi and his crew answered. "This is the Intergalactic Police Department ship 695872 what is your emergency?"

"This is ship LoA145. I'm in sector MW54862," Loki said as he looked over his maps again. He recognized Lucre's voice over the radio.

"We read you, LoA145. What is your problem," Lucre asked.

"I've just been attacked by pirates. My ship is only capable of one landing and I'm at half a tank of fuel."

"What is the closest item to your current location LoA145?"

"Item 6584532," Loki replied. "But according to the database it is devoid of any life and I can not fix my ship at that location."

There was a rustling on the other side of the radio, as if someone was looking at maps as well. "LoA145 proceed to item 6584531," Lucre ordered over the radio.

"It is a restricted planet sir," Loki said. "I don't have clearance."

"We are forwarding emergency papers to grant you temporary access to the planet."

Loki opened up the folders that had been sent and downloaded them into his palm drive, a small blue rectangle that held copies of all his registration papers, and tucked it safely away in his coat pocket. "I have received the papers and am moving to that location, LoA145 over and out."

"This is IPD 695872 over and out." The radio turned back to static and Loki turned it off. He set a course for the planet. "F.A.D.E. find me the best landing site you can please. I'll need to be by a large city. And I'll need a deserted place to work on the ship that is hopefully nearby."

"I have successfully scanned the planet Master Loki and have determined an appropriate landing sight and a place I can hide the ship in. I am calibrating you com clip to their main language, which they call English."

"Thank you F.A.D.E. How is the ship holding up?"

"I believe we will not burn up in the atmosphere, Master Loki. Also by my calculations we will have one eights of a tank of fuel for emergencies. Your belt is fully charged and your wrist computer is at seventy percent power. Please buckle up for landing; this may be a little rough."

"Sasha come here," Loki called. The cat poked her head around the door and lazily made her way towards him. The ship shook badly and she yowled and dashed into his arms. "Good girl," Loki remarked petting her to keep her calm. She didn't flame so he relaxed and finished pulling on his black fireproof gloves. "So Sasha we're going to a new planet. How about we explore a little?"

"Meow," Sasha replied.

"Okay you can get out and run when we land, but you better come when called." Sasha yawned again and closed her eyes.

"We have landed Master Loki," F.A.D.E. replied as the door opened. Loki unbuckled himself from the pilot's chair and sent Sasha out of the ship, closely following after her. The park was empty and so green. There were plants everywhere, even underfoot. Behind him F.A.D.E, closed up the ship and it took off to go to the hiding spot. Loki looked around and took a deep breath of fresh air. F.A.D.E. had said the air was breathable for both of them on this planet. He started to walk forward as Sasha wandered off.

Then suddenly there were roaring noises like large machines getting closer and he was surrounded by Earthlings. Loki looked around and hoped he wasn't in trouble already. Slowly he raised his hands in the air and wished he had been able to read up on the planet's culture a little before landing.


End file.
